


Игра для двоих

by Johanna_d



Category: Robin Hood (Traditional), Robin Hood - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, coronavirus!AU, fandom Antagonists 2020, Юмор, коронавирус!АУ, романс, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johanna_d/pseuds/Johanna_d
Summary: Знал бы шериф Ноттингемский...
Relationships: Guy of Gisborne/Robin Hood, Guy of Gisbourne/Robin Hood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы/Мини низкого рейтинга Антагонистов





	Игра для двоих

— Это что? — тихо спросил шериф Ноттингемский.

Он смотрел на сборщика налогов с выражением, которое можно было бы назвать непередаваемым, если бы его лицо было видно. Но лицо шерифа закрывал мощный респиратор с фильтрами, похожими на слоновьи бивни, и бедняга-сборщик, одышливый лысоватый малый, не мог в полной мере оценить все великолепие его гнева. Того, что он увидел, и так хватило, чтобы на его лбу выступили крупные капли пота. 

— Это... Это налог, милорд, — пролепетал он, задыхаясь так, словно он не только поднялся по лестнице, ведущей в зал, но и на своём горбу втащил туда кресло с восседающим в нем шерифом.

— С кого?! — взревел шериф, подаваясь вперёд. Голос, приглушенный респиратором, звучал как рычание Цербера в подземном царстве. — С какого-нибудь одного голодранца? 

Он встал, поднял ларец и гневно потряс им в воздухе. Сонно звякнули, задев друг друга, три-четыре монетки, сиротливо болтавшиеся на дне. 

— Я... Я не знаю, милорд! — вскричал сборщик. — Мне заплатил первый из них и сразу куда-то убежал. А потом, к кому я ни подходил, каждый заявлял, что уже отдал мне деньги. 

— А вы что, сами не видели, кто вам платил, а кто нет?! 

— Да как же я мог видеть, милорд! — возопил сборщик, заламывая руки. — Они одеты в одинаковое рванье, и все в масках!

— А согнать всех вместе да допросить?!

Сборщик тяжело пыхтел, чёрная маска намокла от пота. 

— Милорд, как же я их сгоню, когда больше двух запрещено собираться?! 

— Вон, — глухо прозвучало из-под респиратора.

Не веря своей удаче, сборщик развернулся, взмахнул руками так, словно собирался броситься в воду, и дунул прочь из зала. 

Шериф откинулся на спинку кресла. Пальцы нервно скребли по подлокотникам через кольчужные рукавицы. Крестьяне сами не могли додуматься до такого. И не потому что тупы — потому что запуганы. Их кто-то подбил на такую выходку. Кто-то настолько уверенный в своей безнаказанности, что способен заражать неслыханной дерзостью других. И разрази шерифа кашель, если он не знал, кто это. 

— Гисборн! — разнесся громовой призыв по замку. 

Стражники, резавшиеся у ворот в кости за огромным столом, чтобы не нарушать дистанцию, замерли и с тоской посмотрели друг на друга. Уж они-то знали, какую мороку предвещает этот клич.

Рыцарь в серебристых доспехах химзащиты тяжело вышагивал по траве, подталкивая перед собой крестьянина в драной куртке с низко надвинутым капюшоном. Руки пленника были связаны за спиной, он с трудом удерживал равновесие на мокрой после дождя траве. Дороги он почти не видел и несколько раз, поскользнувшись, едва не шлепался на землю. От падения его неизменно удерживал рыцарь. Сграбастав пленника за ворот, он могучим движением руки посылал его вперёд.

Позади, отстав на положенное расстояние, шли двое стражников. Оба держали мечи наголо, а второй тащил ещё и верёвку.

Маленькая процессия направлялась к опушке леса. Остановились они у раскидистого вяза. Рыцарь задрал голову, оглядывая дерево сквозь прорези в шлеме, и удовлетворённо кивнул. Он сделал рукой знак одному из стражников. Тот поспешно подбежал, разматывая верёвку, на одном конце которой была завязана петля. 

Крестьянин отчаянно рванулся, но нога его поехала по сырой земле, и он упал на колени. 

— Милорд! — послышался из-под капюшона дрожащий голос. — Но мне не из чего было сделать перчатки! 

— Маску тоже не из чего? — усмехнулся рыцарь. — Вырезал бы из капюшона. 

— Но он и так закрывает лицо! 

— Апостолу Петру это скажешь. Давай, Берт! 

Стражник с готовностью подскочил к дереву и ловко перебросил верёвку через одну из ветвей. При виде закачавшейся в воздухе петли крестьянин съежился. Из-под капюшона послышался всхлип. 

— Вставай!

Рыцарь пнул его в бок носком кованого сапога. Как и следовало ожидать, крестьянин, вместо того, чтобы вскочить, опрокинулся навзничь.

— Поднимайся, ленивая скотина! — рявкнул рыцарь, занося ногу для повторного пинка. 

Удара не последовало. Стрела вонзилась в землю между ним и крестьянином. Рыцарь отпрянул и теперь уже сам с трудом удержал равновесие. 

— Я всегда считал, что капюшона для безопасности вполне достаточно, — послышался весёлый голос. Он доносился откуда-то сверху, и рыцарь завертелся, тщетно пытаясь высмотреть кого-нибудь в густой зелени леса. Стражники неуверенно переглядывались.

— По-моему, ты слишком близко подошёл к нарушителю карантина, Гисборн! — звонко сообщил все тот же голос. 

Рыцарь замер, пытаясь определить, где находится говоривший. С опушки послышался свист. Рыцарь, подпрыгнув, обернулся. Из кустов ему нагло ухмылялась веснушчатая морда Мача, сына мельника. Ни маски, ни даже капюшона — одна глумливая лыба от уха до уха. 

— Гисборн, а каково в этом бегать по лесу? — рядом с Мачем возникла осклабившаяся физиономия Уилла Статли. — Это доспех специально для того, чтобы дорожки в буреломе прокладывать? 

— Сейчас узнаешь, — процедил Гисборн и обернулся к стражникам. — Чего встали, олухи? Взять их! 

Стражники сорвались с места. Ухмылки Мача и Уилла Статли исчезли, точно их смыло ведром воды. Они шарахнулись в заросли кустов. Отчаянно захрустели ветки. 

— Сейчас поглядим, кто тут лучше дорожки прокладывает, — процедил Гисборн. 

Он вытащил из ножен меч и кинулся в лес следом за своими солдатами. На крестьянина, сжавшегося под болтавшейся в воздухе петлёй, он даже не оглянулся. 

Треск ломаемых веток быстро удалялся. С ближайшего к вязу дерева соскочил человек в зелёной одежде. Он кинулся к крестьянину и одним взмахом ножа перерезал верёвку, стягивавшую его руки. 

— Не бойся, — шепнул он. — Я Робин Гуд. Давай быстро за мной, парни не смогут отвлечь их надолго. 

Дважды повторять не пришлось. Крестьянин поднялся на ноги и заспешил за своим спасителем.

Быстрого бегства не получилось: крестьянин шёл, неловко согнувшись и держась за ушибленный бок: удар сапога давал о себе знать. 

— Держись, дружище, держись, — повторял Робин, поглядывая на него с сочувствием и с тревогой. — Скоро доберёмся до тайника, там и мазь для твоего ушиба найдётся, и кусок оленины, чтобы перекусить. 

— Куда ты меня ведёшь? — с опаской спросил крестьянин. 

Они выбрались из густых зарослей на ярко-зелёную лужайку, окруженную стеной деревьев. Здесь не было слышно ни шума погони, ни даже пения птиц. Только настороженная лесная тишина. 

— Есть тут один уголок, — сказал Робин. — В лагерь я тебя отвести не могу, уж прости. Хворь-то по Ноттингему гуляет, как ни верти, а ты и правда без маски. 

— Ничего, — с внезапной беззаботностью отозвался крестьянин, выпрямляясь во весь рост и откидывая капюшон. — Как ты справедливо заметил, капюшона вполне достаточно. 

Робин с приоткрытым ртом уставился на загорелое лицо с насмешливо прищуренными глазами, и на короткий меч, нацеленный ему в ребра. 

— Гисборн, — только и выдохнул он.

Погоня действительно длилась недолго. К удиравшим Мачу и Уиллу присоединился ещё кто-то из лесных молодцов. Некоторое время они бодрой рысцой, но без лишних усилий драпали бок о бок, а потом внезапно разбежались в разные стороны, и тут уже каждый помчался, что было сил. Рыцарь в серебристых доспехах и двое солдат остановились, задумчиво глядя им вслед. Рыцарь поскреб шлем, попытался сплюнуть, убедился, что это плохая идея, и махнул товарищам рукой. 

— Да ну их к дьяволу. Возвращаемся в замок, ребята. 

— А как же милорд? — растерялся один из солдат. 

— Дальше милорд справится сам. Мы свое дело сделали. 

Рыцарь развернулся и зашагал к опушке. Там, где он пробегал в погоне за разбойниками, и в самом деле осталась небольшая просека, и найти обратную дорогу оказалось нетрудно.

Кончик лезвия царапал зелёное сукно куртки. Робин поднял руки кверху — ровно настолько, чтобы это можно было принять и за знак капитуляции, и за успокаивающий жест.

— Хорошо, Гисборн, признаю: на этот раз ты меня поймал. Я понятия не имел, что ты так хорошо умеешь менять голос. Что дальше? 

— Дальше ты признаешь, что пойманного надо доставить в замок, — ухмыльнулся Гисборн. 

— Перестань. В замке шериф. Давай не будем его вмешивать. 

— Боюсь, на этот раз без него не обойдётся. 

Робин, стараясь не думать о лезвии меча, осторожно двинулся в сторону, и его противник тотчас шагнул следом. 

— Брось, Гисборн, шериф здесь ни при чем. Это же твой любимый больной вопрос: кто сверху. 

Можно было сойти с ума: наёмник, профессиональный головорез ещё не разучился краснеть. Робин смотрел, как густой румянец заливает загорелое лицо Гисборна, и думал о том, что у него все ещё по-мальчишески мягкая кожа. 

— Хотя я, убей меня, не вижу, какие тут могут быть варианты. 

Ещё один шаг вбок. Гисборн невольно двинулся следом — и наступил на яркую зелёную поросль, покрывавшую лужайку. Чересчур яркую для травы. Плеск послышался одновременно с криком. Гисборн провалился сразу по колено и невольно забарахтался в вязкой жиже, не сразу сообразив, что именно этого делать не надо. Теперь он ушёл в трясину по пояс. Робин "рыбкой" метнулся вперёд и распластался на животе у самого края болота. 

— Руку! — крикнул он. — И другую тоже!

Он мёртвой хваткой вцепился в протянутые руки Гисборна. Прошло несколько минут, полных сопения, пыхтения и приглушенной брани. Наконец Гисборн растянулся на траве рядом с Робин Гудом, вымокший, перемазанный грязью и тиной. Робин смотрел на него, опираясь на локоть. К щеке Гисборна прилип зелёный листок ряски. Робин осторожно снял его, попутно прикоснувшись к коже Гая сгибом пальца. Точно. Мягкая. Шелковистая. Тёплая. Как он и запомнил. Он быстрым движением перевернул Гисборна на спину и навис над ним, вглядываясь в его глаза. Серо-голубые с крапинками, похожими на снежинку за миг до того, как она растает на ладони. Взгляд обиженный, злой… И вопросительный. 

— Я знаю очень хороший способ согреть, — тихо сказал Робин, наклоняясь к Гисборну ещё ближе. — Что вплотную подводит нас к предыдущему вопросу.

Тайник был небольшой пещеркой, в которой хватило места не только для двоих человек, но даже для очага, полного горячих углей. Обещанный кусок оленины здесь тоже нашёлся, как и бочонок с остатками эля. Но к этому согревающему средству Робин прибег только после того, как сполна применил другое — то самое, которое посулил возле болота. Утомлённый, разомлевший в тепле Гисборн лежал теперь у дальней стены пещерки, укрытый ворохом шкур, и сонно улыбался. Его одежда сохла на камне, а Робин, устроившись возле очага, ворошил палочкой угли, не давая им потухнуть.

— По идее, надо оставить тебя здесь на две недели, — заметил он. — Только выдержит ли твоя задница? 

Гисборн вяло повёл плечом и приоткрыл глаза. 

— Две недели? Ха. Не вали на мою задницу. 

Робин ухмыльнулся. 

— Проверим? 

Гисборн зевнул и осторожно перевернулся на бок.

— Нет. Оливер меня две недели изображать не сможет. 

— Оливер — это тот парень в твоих доспехах? — уточнил Робин. — Что ж, буду знать, у кого ещё в Ноттингеме такой рост. 

— А это тебе зачем? 

— Ревнуешь? — хмыкнул Робин. Но его лицо тотчас стало серьёзным. — Погоди. Изображать тебя... Ты хочешь сказать, что шериф не знал о твоём плане? 

Гисборн сел и натянул на плечи оленью шкуру. На его лицо набежала тень. 

— Он был слишком зол, чтобы о чем-то разговаривать. Наверняка он и сейчас орёт на беднягу Оливера, думая, что он — это я. Ему не важен план, ему нужен результат. Которого у меня нет. 

Робин уставился на очаг. Палочка тлела, упираясь в угли, как будто покрывалась сединой. 

— У них правда не осталось денег, Гай, — тихо сказал он. 

— Мне от этого легче? — в голосе Гисборна звучали резкие нотки. 

— Давай не будем из-за этого ссориться, — произнёс Робин, по-прежнему не оборачиваясь. — Послушай лучше, что я скажу. Вы дали слишком маленький срок, чтобы люди обзавелись масками и перчатками.

Он спиной чувствовал, как напрягается Гисборн, но все равно продолжал:

— Маски — ещё ладно, тут любая тряпка сойдёт. Но за перчатками крестьяне пошли к торговцам. А те подняли цены. 

— С чего ты взял? — удивился Гисборн. — Они выплатили шерифу налог с продажи — все сошлось. 

— Они выплатили налог с той суммы, о которой шериф с ними условился. Разница осела у торговцев в сундуках. 

— Вот черт, — пробормотал Гисборн. — А это точно? 

Робин бросил обгорелую палочку в очаг и пересел к нему. 

— Точно, Гай, — сказал он. — Торговец Ранульф, тот, чья лавка возле моста — знаешь его? Он хвастался своим барышом в трактире, когда там ещё можно было собираться компаниями. Это человек пять могут подтвердить. Наведайся к нему, он и свою прибыль тебе отдаст, и назовёт, кто ещё так же нажился. Глядишь, привезёшь шерифу недостающие деньги. 

Робин умолк. Конечно, он мог наведаться к Ранульфу сам. Ему бы даже не понадобились ни свидетели, ни допросы. Ранульф и не узнал бы, что его кубышкой кто-то интересовался, пока не заглянул бы к себе а сундук. И с остальными торговца ми приключилось бы то же самое. Только Робин Гуд никогда не вернул бы деньги шерифу. И, возможно, так было бы справедливо, но... 

Гисборн внимательно смотрел на него. В серо-голубых глазах блестели весёлые искорки. 

— Моя одежда ещё не высохла, — произнёс он. — Вряд ли на это уйдёт две недели, но уж до утра-то у нас время точно есть. 

Оленья шкура соскользнула с его плеча, и горячая, твёрдая ладонь Робин Гуда тотчас заняла её место.


End file.
